


Cold Times call For Sleepy Measures

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Children, Dorks in Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a sap and Nico just wants to sleep in, but of course both of their children need to go to the park (in the middle of winter no less).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Times call For Sleepy Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed (honestly you think a girl could get some help for her birthday)

It was a winter morning and all through the house, not creature was stirring, except if you count five-year-olds as creatures. Nico was just trying to have a decent winter morning and sleep in, but naturally that wouldn't be the case when there are five year olds in the house.  

 

"Daddy, daddy c’mon get up!" Screamed Bianca bouncing up and  down on Nico's chest, "It's snowing! Daddy Jason too! Get up!" She said rolling off Nico to try and open Jason's eyes with her fingers. Prying open his eyelids.

The blond was considerably more tired than Nico and groaned when the child continued to poke him in the eye. "Calm down, we can go to see the snow in a couple hours." Jason tried, trying to push down the small bundle of black hair and child.

"But I wanna go see the snow now!" Whined the little girl, pouting, resisting Jason's attempt to pacify her. "Please!" She said drawing out the "e" sound like she knew would bend her fathers to her will.

"Okay, okay, put your coat on we'll go." Nico said giving in to the child's demands and sitting up on the bed, giving up on even bothering to go back asleep. Bianca squealed and toppled off the bed in a way that only a five year-old can, running out the room and down the hall.

Nico sat up in the bed and tried shaking Jason, who was trying to get back to the verge of sleeping. "Get up we have to take the children to the park." Nico grumbled.

“No, you have to take Bi to the park, I can stay here and watch Roman.”

Just as Jason finished talking another voice, still high but maler, screamed somewhere down the hallway. “We’re going to the park?!” And Jason groaned.

Nico chuckled and shoved Jason a final time. “Looks like you have to get up too.” Causing Jason to hit him with one of their pillows. Nico, still laughing, made his way into their bathroom. Jason not far from behind him. Jason yawned, scratching at his five o’clock shadow’ mumbling about should have just kept his mouth shut. Both having showered the night before, all they needed was to brush their teeth and Jason having to shave. Nico was already done (him being unable to grow facial hair) when the two heard a small voice yell from the doorway “Hurry up, dad! We need to get to the park in time for the ice cream man!”

Nico whipped around and glared at Jason, who was pretending like he didn’t hear the child, and continuing to run the blade across his fun.  “Have you been feeding these kids unwholesome, manufactured, ice cream?”

“They’re just children Neeks I’m helping them explore the world a little bit.” Jason said with an undertone of guilt and a little shame. (Which looked really funny since he was 6’4 and had shaving cream covering the bottom of his face, with one line running through it.) He knew how much Nico more or less,  despised, for lack of a better word, ice cream. Specifically, “American’’ ice cream.

“Eating ice cream is not _‘exploring the world’_ it’s freaking madness and isn’t even nearly as good as gelato.” Nico grumbled, in the small way that made him seem like a cat to Jason most of the time, but if he pointed that out now he was sure he was going to die. Jason looked down at the shorter adult, wondering how such a small body could home so much hate for a substance, but just decided on leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

“Gross.” Nico sputtered when he got some shaving cream on his cheek, while Jason just laughed at the face his husband was making. While Nico was busy trying to wipe off the substance Jason leaned in and wrapped his arms around him.

“Look Nico,” Jason said laying his head on top on the confused (and slightly fuming) brunette’s “we’re so domestic.” Jason beamed.

“We’ve been together for five years and children for two, thought you would have caught wind of that by now.” Nico said in deadpan, deliberating if he could just kill Jason for the pure fact that he now had shaving cream all over his hair. When Jason sighed above him and started to get that dreamy look in his eye he knew he’d be here awhile. “C’mon mountain man and shave off that beard, I’ll be downstairs.” Nico said turning and leaving Jason in the bathroom and grabbing his winter gear.

Jason met up with Nico and the kids as they headed out towards the park. The world, it seemed, was covered in snow and the sound of laughing children. The couple’s own children were trying to drag their parents to the playground, motivated by the chance of meeting their friends there and getting gelato (although Jason would still give them ice cream, he’d deal with Nico later).

They let the kids run free in the small ground, which looked pleasing to the eye while covered almost completely in snow, while Nico and Jason sat at one of the small benches nearby, still tired but watching their children nonetheless. Nico was just getting comfy curling up into Jason’s side humming, “I still can’t believe I let you name that child Roman.” He said semi-sleepily.

“Yeah, but you got Bianca.”

“Yes, but Bianca is a normal name.” Nico countered.

“What’s wrong with Roman? I’ve seen a lot of Romans.” Jason said in mock anger, which caused Nico to laugh lightly. He was about to come up with another retort when Bianca started running full speed at the both of them.

“Daddy, daddy, did you see the snow angel I made?” She said all excited and out of breath, her brother trailing somewhat behind her (him being the slightly chubbier and shorter of the two) “Roman made one too, please?” She said with her trademark doe eyes and drawn out “e”.

“Alright fine Bi,” Jason said laughing as he stood and held a hand for Nico “we’ll see your snow angels.” Towards the back of the playground there were two little dents in the ground that looked more like total circles than snow angels.

“They look amazing!” Nico lied, looking at the smiling faces of both their children as Jason nodded along, humoring them as well.

“Do you wanna make one too, dad?!” Roman cried from his place hugging Jason’s leg, looking up excited at Jason.

Jason looked down on him and smiled “Of course I can Roman!” He said laying down on the ground and flailing his arms and legs next to him. His motions threw up a lot of snow, most of which landed on Nico’s face. “C’mon down here, Neeks! The snow is fine!” Jason said.

When Nico shook his head Jason grabbed him by the leg and he toppled over unto Jason and Roman, with Bianca laughing like crazy in the background. When Jason and Roman joined in Nico took up a snowball and threw it at Jason’s head, ending his laughter.

What happened next was probably the biggest Grace-di Angelo snowball fight to date, including the time when Thaila visited. By the end the snow got all muddy and messed up and everyone, adults and children combined, were panting and covered in flakes of snow and too cold to endure being outside any longer. Walking back to their residence, each of them holding one of the children’s hands, Nico took Jason’s hand in his, noticing that Jason was already looking at him (probably staring at the snowflakes caught in his eyelashes and hair, the sap). Squeezing his hand and feeling the cool platinum band around his finger.

He could honestly understand why Jason got a little sappy sometimes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this as a gift to someone, but I forgot to ask what their favorite type of fanfiction was but what am I going to do.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
